1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet, and more particularly to a faucet having at least one elongated outlet to make an efflux conforming to and efficiently washing hands of users.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional faucet is mounted securely on a sink or a basin and has a main body. The main body has a mounting section, an extending section, an inlet, an outlet and a passage. The mounting section is mounted securely on the sink or the basin. The extending section is mounted securely on a top of the mounting section and has an extending direction usually parallel to that of hands of users extending toward the faucet while using the faucet. The inlet is formed in a bottom of the main body. The outlet is formed in the extending section. The passage is formed in the main body and communicates with the inlet and the outlet to allow water to flow out from the outlet to wash the hands of users.
However, the outlet is usually elongated along a line perpendicular to the extending direction of the extending section, such that an efflux from the outlet cannot approximately conform to and efficiently wash the hands of users. Moreover, the efflux concentrates on part of the hands and creates water splashes.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a faucet to mitigate the aforementioned problems.